Nintendo Entertainment System (NES)
"Now you're playing with power!" ~~NES advertising slogan. The Nintendo Entertainment System (known as the NES for short) is a video game console created by Nintendo. It is the western version of the Famicom and has controllers that can be removed (unlike the Famicom). Games are inserted by opening a door and sliding a game cartridge in, then pushing a panel down. It was the system that revived the video game industry after the Video Game Crash of 1983. It rivaled against the Sega Master System until the release of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System ushered in the next generation of video game consoles. The NES sold 61.91 million units worldwide during its lifetime and was discontinued in 1995.http://www.webcitation.org/5nXieXX2B The Nintendo Entertainment System was bundled with Super Mario Bros., resulting in it being the console's most successful game. For decades, Super Mario Bros. was the highest-selling video game ever, with 40.23 million copies sold, until Nintendo packaged Wii Sports with the Wii. Eventually, Super Mario Bros. 3 was released in the USA, and it became an instant hit, making five-hundred million dollars in less than twenty-four hours. It soon became the second most purchased game in the gaming world with over 18 million copies sold. The NES Controller has the 'A' and 'B' Buttons along with the 'start' and 'select' buttons and the 'D-Pad'. The scheme of the NES controller is the base for all of the newer controllers: the pad on the left, buttons in the right, and the start and select buttons in the middle. Due to the lack of security, many NES games have become pirated, creating cartridges with more then one game in it, such as 999-in-1, or downgrades such as Zelda Feng Yin Dao. These games are among the worst in the NES library. However, due to better security these games have seemingly slowed down. Besides the 713 licensed Famicom games (679 NES games), there are 113 unlicensed NES/Famicom games. Theses games are extremely rare, and while some are good, most are terrible games rushed to completion only to make quick cash. Some examples are Action 52, Little Red Hood, and Bible Adventures. These games are still being made to this day, as Battle Kid: Mountain of Torment was made in 2012. In America, the NES was sold in three packages: *Control Deck: Contained the console, two controllers and the needed connections. *Action Set: This set included the console, two controllers, the Super Mario Bros./''Duck Hunt'' cartridge, the Zapper, and the connections. *Power Set: The most complete package, it contained the console, two controllers, a Super Mario Bros./''Duck Hunt''/''World Class Track Meet'' cartridge, the Zapper, the Power Pad, and the connections. Game Gallery ---- Notice: Please add images of the box arts here! ---- Please note that this gallery also includes Japan-only Famicom and Famicom Disk System games. '' File:Nipponbros.jpg|All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. File:Donkey Kong NES Cover.PNG|Donkey Kong File:Donkey Kong Jr. NES Cover.PNG|Donkey Kong Jr. File:DK3_Cover.jpg|Donkey Kong 3 File:Dk jr math box.jpg|Donkey Kong Jr. Math File:Ss dkjr+sl.gif|Donkey Kong Jr. + Jr. Math Lesson File:Dk1.jpg|Donkey Kong Classics File:DrMarioBox.jpg|Dr. Mario File:F1Race.PNG|Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race File:HotRally.PNG|Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally File:Golf Boxart.PNG|Golf File:Mario sweater.jpg|I Am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater File:Kaettekita Mario Bros Title.png|Kaette Kita Mario Bros. File:Mario Bros. NES Cover.PNG|Mario Bros. File:Marioismissingcover.jpg|Mario Is Missing! File:mariotimenes.jpg|Mario's Time Machine File:NESgolf-cover.jpg|NES Open Tournament Golf File:NWC 1990.jpg|Nintendo World Championships 1990 File:Pibolim.PNG|Pinball File:SMB Boxart.PNG|Super Mario Bros. File:SMB TLL Boxart.PNG|Super Mario Bros. 2 (JP) File:SMB2 Boxart.PNG|Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA) File:SMB3 Boxart.PNG|Super Mario Bros. 3 File:WWoods NESCover.jpg|Wario's Woods File:Wrckcover.jpg|Wrecking Crew File:YoshiBox.jpg|Yoshi File:Yoshi-CookieNES.jpg|Yoshi's Cookie File:Famicom_disk_system-doki_doki_panic.jpg|Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic '' Appearances in the Mario series *At the beginning of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show episode "Mama Mia Mario", as Mario and Luigi are relaxing in front of the TV, it can be seen that Luigi is holding an NES controller. *At the beginning of Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!, Mario can be seen holding a Famicom controller. *In Super Paper Mario, one of Francis' protected rooms has a NES, along with various other Nintendo consoles. *The NES appears as one of Wario's treasures in Wario World. Trivia *An NES controller appears as one of the tokens in the 2006 version of Nintendo Monopoly. External Links *Wikipedia article References Category:Video Game Consoles